Hujan
by haneul2911
Summary: [Chapter 2 Up END] Hujan bisa jadi selalu terjadi pada momentum penting dalam hidupku. Tapi untung nya ada yang menemani. Tapi apa iya? Meanie Fanfiction/Wonwoo/Mingyu/Jihoon/SVT
1. Chapter 1

Hujan. Satu hal yang bisa membawaku ke segala memori. Semua memori yang aku masih ingat betul bagaimana terjadinya. Semua memori yang aku masih ingat betul bagaimana dampaknya. Semua memori yang akan membawaku ke segala bentuk emosi. Senang, bahagia, kesal, muak sampai bahkan ke satu titik tanpa rasa. Hujan punya dampak sebesar itu kepada ku. Hujan selalu menjadi cerita terpenting disebagian besar hidupku.

Orang tua serta adikku meninggal saat hujan.

Kecelakaan besar terjadi karena jalanan terlalu licin dan pengemudi truk lupa mengganti ban nya sehingga oleng dan menabrak mobil ayahku. Hantaman keras langsung mengambil nyawa mereka. Tanpa ba bi bu . Tanpa ada teriakan minta tolong. Tanpa ada suara jeritan. Saat itu hanya suara hujan yang menemani kepergian mereka. Dan jauh dari situ ada anak laki laki umur 7 tahun masih sabar menunggu tepat di depan sekolah nya. Sambil bersenandung senang memegang payung bergambar Pororo. Tidak sabar akan dijemput orang tua nya. Menolak ajakan teman baiknya untuk pulang bersama. _'Aku akan makan steak Jihoon-ah. Appa omma dan Bohyuk akan ke sini sebentar lagi menjemputku'_ katanya dengan nada riang tanpa tahu bahwa penantiannya itu sia sia. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana anak laki laki itu tetap menunggu walau Jiyeon Noona telah menjemputnya sambil menangis. Hujan masih turun saat itu.

Aku mengakui jati diriku pada sahabatku saat hujan.

Jihoon adalah satu satu nya teman baikku dari kecil hingga sekarang. Kami sama sama aneh, bermuka datar, dan terkesan galak. Walaupun tontonan kesukaan kami sepanjang masa adalah Pororo.

Dibilang duo emo.

Dibilang duo datar.

Intinya kesan yang kami tampilkan itu ga ada cerianya sama sekali. Kepergian orang tuaku bisa jadi salah satu alasan kenapa aku bisa begini. Namun Jihoon memang sudah dari sana nya begitu. Padahal wajah nya imut seperti mochi. Dia tidak pernah berkomentar aneh tentang hobi ku yang suka berbicara sendiri dengan kucing jalanan.

Dia tidak menjauhiku saat melihat boneka vodoo ku di kamar.

Dia teman tanpa alasan.

Tidak perlu memanggil tiba tiba dia sudah ada di depan kamarku begitupun sebaliknya.

Sama seperti hari itu.

Hari dimana aku akhirnya mengatakan hal yang orang lain tidak pernah tau. Namun Jihoon bisa merasakan ada yang tidak beres dan aku menyembunyikan nya.

Hari itu hujan deras. Dengan bermodal payung pororo punyaku yang dia lupa kembalikan, Jihoon datang ke rumahku. Mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku membuka pintu kamar.

 _Jika kau tidak mau bicara, biarkan boneka vodoo itu yang membuatmu. Aku sudah belajar ilmu santet dari buku ini._ Katanya sambil menunjukkan buku "1001 Ilmu Hitam Ampuh".

Jiyeon noona sempat hampir pingsan namun aku segera menjelaskan bahwa Jihoon hanya bercanda. Aku menarik tangan nya menyuruhnya masuk ke kamar. Mendudukkan nya di atas karpetku. Aku mengambil napas dalam dalam.

 _Aku Gay_.

Akhirnya aku bisa mengaku walaupun agak sedikit horor karena tiba tiba petir menyambar. Jihoon tidak terlalu kaget. Dia malah tersenyum. Kemudian memeluk ku sembari berkata

 _Aku juga_.

Aku bertemu cinta pertamaku saat hujan.

Jujur awalnya aku tidak tahu aku itu Gay atau apa. Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hubungan pacaran atau mendekati teman wanita. Melihat teman sekelasku, Jun, menggoda dan gonta ganti pacar saja aku tidak iri. Aku tidak terlalu perduli dengan hal omong kosong itu.

Tadinya.

Sampai pada saat dimana aku menemukan sosok itu.

Katakan aku berlebihan. Katakan aku terlalu banyak menemani Jiyeon noona menonton drama. Katakan aku terlalu menye menye. Tapi memang itu yang terjadi.

Tiba tiba dadaku terasa sesak. Hatiku berdebar debar. Muka ku merah padam. Semua itu terjadi ketika sesosok pria yang tiba tiba masuk ke dalam payung pororoku dan tersenyum manis menampilkan gigi taring nya sambil terengah engah. Rambut dan seragam nya agak basah karena sebelumnya dia menerjang hujan. Dia masih mengatur napas sambil berkata

 _Tak apa kan kalo aku menumpang sebentar...Sunbae manis_ diselesaikan dengan kedipan sebelah mata nya.

Aku Cuma bisa mengangguk pelan dan menunduk. Jeon Wonwoo berubah jadi kepiting rebus. Ini memalukan.

 _Jadi apa yang membuat mu jadi Gay?_ tanya Jihoon setelah aku mengakui jati diriku. Bagiku pertanyaan ini kurang tepat. Bukan apa, tapi siapa. Aku agak sedikit ragu jika aku gay atau bukan. Aku termasuk orang yang ingin tahu. Jadi saat aku merasakan debaran dasyat ketika laki laki itu tersenyum aku langsung mencari tahu makna nya. Kenapa bisa begitu. Apakah ini berlaku juga untuk laki laki lainnya. Aku sampai memberanikan diri menonton video porno Gay untuk mengetes apakah ini berefek juga padaku.

Namun nihil. Aku tidak seberdebar itu. Hanya orang itu yang bisa melakukan nya.

 _Wonwoo, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku. Jadi apa yang membuat mu membelok ke jalur homoseksual ini?_

 _Aku bukan homoseksual Jihoon-aa..._

 _Aku Mingyuseksual...Orang itu yang membuatku begini_

Ciuman dan cinta pertama ku terbalas saat hujan

Pengakuan ku pada Jihoon tidak terlalu merubah keadaan ku. Aku tetap namja emo yang sering duduk dipojokan saat makan siang sambil memakan bekal buatan Noona. Sesekali Jihoon juga menemaniku jika ia tidak sibuk dengan kegiatan klub nya.

Jika kau tanya aku ikut klub atau tidak. Sudah pasti jawabanya tidak. Iya. Aku se ansos itu karena terlalu malas berinteraksi dengan orang.

Aku tipikal orang yang tidak mau basa basi di depan orang lain yang tidak terlalu aku kenal. bahkan dengan Jihoon saja aku tidak terlalu banyak mengobrol.

Selain itu aku tidak memiliki hobi yang menarik. Hobiku hanya baca buku dan menonton drama (ini semua karena Jiyeon noona).

Hidupku itu monoton. Tidak menarik.

Namun itu tidak bertahan lama sampai pada Jihoon yang mengenalkan sesosok laki laki.

Dia Choi Seungcheol.

Pacar Jihoon.

 _Wonwoo, dia temannya Mingyu juga._

Kata kata Jihoon agak sulit aku cerna karena aku tidak mengerti relasi dari Pacarnya yang kenal Mingyu denganku itu apa. Sampai pada Jihoon yang tiba tiba memukul jidatku pelan namun sakit dan berkata _Dia bisa membantu mu untuk dekat dengannya bodoh!_

Oh..

Tapi...

Apa itu perlu?

Karena aku tidak tahu apakah perasaanku itu butuh terbalas atau tidak. Jujur saja aku tidak yakin bisa bahagia atau tidak dengan perasaan ini.

 _Kau terlalu banyak berpikir_

 _Aku tidak_

 _Iya Wonwoo._

 _Jihoon ku yang imut. Kau melupakan sesuatu hal yang penting._

 _Sekali lagi kau bilang aku imut aku tidak segan mencolok garpu ini ke matamu Jeon. Lagi pula hal penting apa?_

 _Mingyu tidak Gay..._

 _Kata siapa?_ tiba tiba Seungcheol, yang ku kira hampir mati karena mendengar ancaman sadis Jihoon padaku, bersuara.

 _Maksud mu?_

 _Iyah. Kata siapa dia tidak gay?_

Kenyataan Mingyu itu tidak lurus agak sedikit membuatku terkejut. Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan perkataan Seungcheol, pacar Jihoon yang doyan meluk meluk manja Jihoon di depanku, bahwa Mingyu 100 persen belok. Bagaimana bisa?

Mingyu itu manly nya keterlaluan. Dia anggota team basket yang setiap latihan selalu di elu elu kan wanita wanita bersuara agak cempreng di sekolah. Dari yang paling cantik sampai yang emm maaf emm baiklah aku ganti dari yang sangat populer sampai yang tidak populer. Motor nya motor laki laki sekali. Parfum nya juga begitu. Bukan sepertiku yang hanya bermodalkan pewangi baju. Banyak yang bilang dia sudah gonta ganti pacar berkali kali. Yah... 11 12 sama si Jun lah. Intinya dia itu harusnya lurus se lurus lurus nya. Eh? Iya kan? Apa bukan?

Perkataan Seungcheol dan pertanyaan pertanyaan tadi jadi membuat diriku dalam mode stalker lagi.

Iya.

Kenapa emangnya kalo Jeon Wonwoo jadi stalker nya Mingyu?

Tidak salah bukan?

Aneh iya sih. Tapi daripada aku mati karena rasa penasaran kan?

Intinya sekarang aku sedang berada di taman yang sepertinya tidak jauh dari rumah Mingyu. Entah kenapa sebelum Mingyu masuk rumah dia selalu ke sini dulu. Hanya duduk di ayunan sambil memainkan Iphone nya.

Aku berdiri tidak jauh dari situ. Berlindung pada tiang listrik sambil sesekali mengintip dan mengucapkan kalimat mantra _Semoga Jihoon tidak membunuhku_

Iya. Harusnya Jeon Wonwoo sedang ada di perpustakaan mengerjakan tugas Biologi bersama sahabat tersayang nya, Lee Jihoon.

Tapi masa bodo. Kan gara gara dia juga aku jadi penasaran begini.

Aku masih mengamati Mingyu siapa tau dia melakukan sesuatu yang bisa menjadi petunjuk apa sesungguhnya orientasi seksual nya. Tapi sedari tadi Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan mengamati Iphone nya saja. Apakah itu pesan dari pacarnya? Pacarnya laki laki apa perempuan? Tapi kata Seungcheol dia tidak memiliki pacar. Aish andai saja aku bisa mengamati lebih dekat.

Suasana begitu hening sampai ketika kenyataan bahwa mantra ku tidak berguna.

Tidak. Jihoon tidak berdiri di belakang ku sambil membawa golok. Tidak, dia tidak juga membawa anjing berkepala tiga. Dia tidak perlu ada di situ untuk membunuhku. Cukup menelpon ku saja.

Iya, menelpon HP ku yang tidak aku silent.

Seketika aku panik saat HP ku berbunyi. Aku cepat cepat mencari HP ku di dalam tas yang sedihnya lagi sulit aku jangkau. Aku kembali melihat ke arah Mingyu dan bagus nya dia sedang melihat ke arahku.

Mata kami saling bertemu.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Bagus. Bukan nya langsung lari aish...

Saat tersadar Mingyu sudah berdiri dan hampir melangkahkan kakinya ke arahku.

Aku panik dan langsung berlari dengan keadaan tas terbuka.

Berlari sekencang mungkin sambil melihat ke belakang. Nampaknya Mingyu tidak mengejarku jadi kuputuskan untuk berhenti sambil mengatur napas. Namun memang nampaknya Jihoon masih belum puas menghukumku. Karena aku mulai merasakan titik titik air hujan membasahi wajahku. Aish kenapa mesti hujan.

Aku kembali mengenyampingkan tasku. HP ku tidak berbunyi lagi namun payungku tidak bisa ditemukan. Argh Jihoon! Kau mengutuk ku segimana sih sampai harus se sial ini. Aku harus mencari nya. Payung Pororo ku tidak boleh hilang. Ke mana pula itu payung yah? Terjatuh di mana? Jangan jangan di taman ? Gawat. Haruskah aku ke taman lagi? Bagaimana jika Mingyu masih ada di sana? Ah masa bodo. Payung pororo ku lebih penting.

Aku mulai menyusuri jalanku sampai taman tadi. namun payung ku belum juga bisa aku temukan. Sampai aku sudah berada di taman pun payung itu juga tak ada. Mingyu sudah tidak ada omong omong. Aku mencari di sekitar tiang listrik tadi. Sampai ke dalam taman. Payung itu tidak ada. Kepala dan badank sudah mulai basah karena hujan. Walaupun masih gerimis kecil namun sudah cukup membuatku kebasahan. Namun yah nampaknya Jihoon memang sangat marah padaku. Tanpa ba bi bu hujan tiba tiba deras. Ha ha ha. Iyah Jihoon aku minta maaf. Dia menyogok apa sih sampai dewa langit mau bersekongkol sama dia?

Di tengah hujan deras dan kebingunganku mencari payung pororo ku tiba tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Dan seketika air di atas kepala ku berhenti terjatuh atau lebih tepatnya ada yang menghalanginya. Tapi yang membuatku kaget adalah kenyataan bahwa yang menghalangi hujan adalah payung pororoku dan orang yang memegangnya.

 _Mencari ini Sunbae manis_

Itu Mingyu. Dan makhluk di depan nya yang membeku seketika itu aku. Jeon Wonwoo yang lagi kena kutukan sahabat imut nya sore itu.

 _Apa ini payungmu Sunbae manis? Ah maaf Wonwoo sunbae maksudku._

Dia tau namaku. Tuhan. Dewa. Apapun. Tolong. Dia tau namaku.

 _Hei.. apa kau sakit Wonwoo sunbae. Kenapa kau bengong?_

Aku menelan ludahku dan mengambil napas dalam dalam dan mengangguk.

 _Iyah itu punyaku_ kataku pelan. Mingyu hanya tersenyum. Menampakkan gigi taring nya yang aku yakini adalah senjata andalan nya dalam memikat hati wanita.

Sekali lagi aku mengambil napas dalam dalam. Mencoba mengambil payung pororo ku. Namun Mingyu malah menepis tanganku sambil tertawa kecil.

 _Kata siapa boleh ambil ini begitu saja?_

 _Hah?_

 _Ada syarat nya._

 _Hah?_

 _Iyah. Dua syarat._

Kenapa sih? Kenapa? Aku langsung berjanji pada diriku sendiri agar tidak pernah melanggar janji ku dengan Jihoon jika kutukan nya sampai se sulit ini. Walaupun aku jadi bisa berbicara dengan Mingyu sih.

 _Maksudnya? Dua syarat apa?_

 _Aku akan memberikan ini jika Wonwoo sunbae mau menjalani dua syarat ini. Syarat pertama adalah... Berhenti menjadi stalker ku. Ku mohon aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku lagi Jeon Wonwoo._

Mataku membulat. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Akan lebih dramatis jika petir juga ikut menyambar karena saking kaget nya diriku. Mingyu tau aku ikuti. Ya tuhan.

Mingyu tersenyum lagi dan tertawa kecil.

 _Dan syarat kedua...Jadilah ..._ JEDAAAAR

Kenapa malah pada saat ini petir menyambar. Tadi Mingyu bilang apa...

 _Apa? Maaf aku tidak mendengar.._ Tiba tiba Mingyu melepas payung pororoku dan salah satu tangan nya menarik pinggangku. Satu tangannya lagi menarik tengkuk ku. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke telinga ku. Deru napas nya bisa ku rasakan. Jangan tanyakan jantungku seperti apa. Aku harus ke rumah sakit minta di rontgen apa tulang rusuk ku retak karena jantung ini berdegup terlalu kencang hampir mau copot. Tapi tenang tak lama jantung ku berhenti berdetak kok.

Iyah. Aku hampir mati. Iyah. Hampir mati saat Mingyu berkata pelan di telinga ku.

 _Aku harap petir tidak lagi membuat mu tuli sesaat. Jeon Wonwoo. Jadilah kekasihku._

Mataku membulat. Jantungku berhenti. Napasku sesak. Ini drama apa sih?

Tapi sebelum aku bisa mengembalikan kesadaranku lagi, Mingyu sudah membawa nya pergi. Ketika bibir dingin nya menyentuh bibir pucat ku.

Iya. Ini bukan drama India, bukan. Tapi Mingyu memang menciumku di bawah hujan.

 **Halo saya pembuat ff meanie baru nih. Iyah. Ini ff meanie pertama saya. Biasanya saya cuman jadi reader yang habis baca langsung sesenggukan karena author ff meanie itu luat biasa berbakat nya. Berbakat bikin baper. Hiks. Cerita ini sebenarnya cuman jadi pelampiasan saya aja yang udah mulai galau dipojokkan menunggu meanie moment yang jarangnya udah kayak angkot gratis di kampus saya kalo sore. Sampai saya pernah berpikir apakah ini mitos? Tapi tidak kan? Iyah. Tidak. Kumohon tidak. Meanie itu real bukan? Udah mulai halu nih saya. Tapi saya harap real. Ha ha ha**

 **Iyah. Saya sesampah itu nge ship mereka.**

 **Btw adakah yang bisa merekomendasikan ff meanie ber chapter yang akhirnya bahagia ? Saya kekurangan asupan ff fluffy nih. Dari kemarin saya cuman baca yang bisa bikin saya galau.**

 **Saya jujur ga maksa buat review. Saya cuman butuh teman. Iyah kalo soal meanie saya merasa sendiri. Anyone? (se menyedihkan itu saya memang)**

 **Btw cerita ini belum selesai.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenyataan bahwa sesosok Kim Mingyu memintaku jadi kekasihnya itu sungguh sulit dipercaya. Aku sampai mencubit keras keras pipiku agar bisa yakin kalau saat itu aku sedang tidak bermimpi. Aku bahkan memberanikan diri pergi ke rumah Jihoon agar dia bisa memukul pantatku dengan gitarnya agar dia bisa ikut meyakinkan diriku bahwa Mingyu benar benar memintaku untuk jadi kekasihnya bahkan dia menciumku. Iyah. Menciumku. Mencium bibirku. Ciuman pertamaku. Argh. Bagaimana bisa saat itu aku mempercayai semuanya.

Tapi.

Kemunculan Mingyu di depan rumahku ke esok harinya membuatku agak yakin bahwa kejadian sehari sebelum memang terjadi.

 _Jiwa mu masih di alam mimpi yah? Sampai mematung begitu._

Bukan mematung Mingyu.

Aku ini hampir mau mati. Ga.

Tapi memang benar jika jantungku berhenti berdetak sejenak.

 _Aku masih tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa?_ tanyaku setelah mati matian mengumpulkan nyawa. Namun memang mungkin pada dasarnya Mingyu itu berteman dekat dengan malaikat pencabut nyawa jadi nyawaku hampir hilang lagi ketika dia malah mendekat dan menarik pinggangku sambil berbisik, _Kenapa tidak bisa?_

Dia melepaskan tangannya dari pinggangku dan menggenggam tanganku. Aku hanya bisa diam sambil melihat tangan ku. Tangan kami. Tangan nya yang menggenggam erat tanganku seakan takut aku akan lepas dan pergi. Padahal harusnya dia tahu.

Bagaimana bisa aku pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah itu hidupku seperti musim panas. Tak ada hujan. Sangat terik dan silau karena dia. Kim Mingyu.

Dulu kubilang hidupku monoton kan? Sekarang tidak.

Mingyu seperti pensil warna yang mewarnai satu satu sudut di hidupku.

Aku hampir tidak ingin percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Iya kan. Bagaimana bisa Sosok matahari ini mencintai dunia kegelapan seperti aku?

Percaya padaku jika aku selalu menanyakan ini. Bukan hanya pada Mingyu, Jihoon, ataupun Seungcheol tapi pada diriku sendiri aku pun selalu bertanya. Namun Jihoon selalu bilang, _Kau itu hanya terlalu banyak berpikir Won. Mingyu itu menyukaimu sejak lama. Kan dia dan Seungcheol juga sudah menjelaskan bukan?_

Aku tau.

Sangat tau.

Bahkan hapal benar semua cerita Mingyu yang menyukaiku saat pertama kali melihatku di perpustakaan. Bagaimana Mingyu menganggapku laki laki paling manis saat aku berbicara pada kucing. Bagaimana dia sangat gemas saat aku memegang payung pororo ku saat hujan. Aku tau. Aku hapal.

Tapi.

Aku mengerti benar ketakutan mu Won. Aku paham. Namun perasaan bahagia ini kenapa kau tidak coba dulu? Aku yakin jika Mingyu bisa membuat sedikit gejolak di kehidupan super datarmu itu. Aku yakin. Tenang saja Won. Aku belajar ilmu hitam itu ga main main. Jadi jika dia berani macam macam aku tinggal santet.

Aku tersenyum.

Dan heran.

Kok Seungcheol mau punya pacar semengerikan ini.

.

.

.

.

Musim panas masih berlanjut sampai 6 bulan. Mingyu masih jadi sumber kehangatan ku. Dia sangat baik. Super baik. Dia romantis. Super romantis.

Aku mulai belajar menerima (yang katanya) kebahagiaan ini pelan pelan. Aku mulai lebih banyak tersenyum. Aku mulai lebih banyak tertawa. Walaupun Mingyu melarangku untuk menunjukkan nya di luar.

 _Aku pacarmu dan aku berhak untuk serakah. Senyum dan tawa mu ini cuman punyaku._ Katanya yang diikuti suara ejekan Jihoon dan Seungcheol.

Semua jadi berbeda. Mingyu membuat semua berubah.

Apa yang biasa aku tak aku lakukan jadi sesuatu kebiasaan. Apa yang aku tak sukai jadi sesuatu kegemaran.

Biasanya aku bisa menebak akan jadi apa hari esok karena memang hari ini tidak akan jauh berbeda dengan hari esok. Tapi tidak begitu jika bersama Mingyu.

Dia membuatnya seolah olah akan ada kejutan disetiap harinya.

Aku menyukainya.

Aku menyukai semua nya.

Aku menyukai Mingyu. Kim Mingyu. Dan semua yang ia lakukan.

Senyumnya.

Tawanya.

Sentuhannya.

Semuanya aku suka. Mingyu dan segala apa yang aku lakukan bersamanya menjadi kegemaranku. Sesuatu hal yang selalu aku tunggu tunggu. Sesuatu hal yang aku tidak sabar menantinya. Semuanya begitu berwarna. Cerah. Terik. Sampai kepanasan karena aku begitu _excited._

Tapi.

Aku lupa.

Aku tersadar.

Makan steak bersama ayah, ibu, dan bohyuk juga _pernah_ menjadi kegemaranku.

Dan di dunia ini Musim Panas itu bukan satu satunya musim bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Alasan apa lagi yang dia bilang?_

 _Dia ada rapat anak acara._

 _Dan kau percaya?_

 _Aku mesti gimana Jihoon._

 _Persetan dengan semuanya._

 _Lee Jihoon._

 _Kenapa memangnya Choi Seungcheol? Mau membela temanmu?_

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas saat itu. Lagi pula memang benar kan. Aku bisa apa.

Mingyu memang masih manis. Tapi rasa pahit juga mulai terasa.

Mingyu memang masih hangat. Tapi angin dingin mulai berhembus.

 _Kenyataan bahwa dia selalu menolak ajakan mu karena rapat acara itu sungguh membuatku muak. Bahkan dia lebih memilih mengantar si wanita sok suci itu ke rumah ketimbang menjemput mu di tempat les._

 _Tempat les ku jauh._

 _Jangan berusaha selalu berpikir positif Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Aku tidak._

Aku memang tidak. Aku hanya tidak ingin menerima kenyataan soal itu.

 _Mungkin dia sedang bosan._ Seungcheol mengambil napasku seketika. Bosan?

 _Jangan memandang sinis kepadaku Jihoon sayang. Begini won. Aku tidak menyalahkan mu. Cuman rasa bosan itu pasti ada. Tidak selamanya kan kau akan menikmati es krim kesukaan mu sampai mati. Akan ada masa dimana kau mulai terlalu terbiasa jadi kau butuh sesuatu agar bisa se excited saat pertama mencobanya. Mungkin Mingyu butuh itu._

 _Aku tidak mengerti._

 _Bagaimana jika merencanakan kejutan? Mingyu mau ulang tahun kan?_

 _Kenapa jadi Wonwoo yang harus berusaha Cheol? Yang brengsek itu MINGYU._

 _Jika Mingyu masih sulit untuk menghilangkan kebrengsekannya kenapa Wonwoo tidak ikut membantu? Hubungan ini dilakukan oleh kalian berdua. Mingyu brengsek lalu Wonwoo diam saja? Tidak bukan. Nah Won. Berikan dia sesuatu yang spesial dan bicarakan ini dengan baik. Kalian saling menyayangi kan? Hal ini sangat wajar. Pasti bisa terlewati._

Bisakah?

.

.

.

.

.

Aku memandang kue ulang tahun rasa cokelat di depanku. Aku mati matian belajar membuat kue selama kuarang lebih dua minggu dengan Jihoon sampai paling tidak layak untuk dimakan. Baru pertama kali aku seperti ini. Jiyeon noona ulang tahun saja aku hanya memberikan nya Choco Pie.

Aku memandang bayanganku dicermin. Sweater berwarna kuning, tanpa kacamata, dan rambut yang tertata rapi. Baru pertama kali aku seperti ini. Biasanya bajuku selalu berwarna hitam. Aku tidak pernah melepas kacamataku selain saat tidur.

Semuanya baru. Hanya dengan Mingyu aku merasakan hal hal baru.

Sampai rasa sesak yang belakangan ini selalu aku rasakan.

Itu baru.

Rasa sesak ketika dia tidak mau kuajak pulang. Rasa sesak ketika dia lebih memilih belajar di rumah ketimbang pergi ke perpustakaan kota bersamaku. Rasa sesak ketika...ya kalian bisa tau. Kenyataan Mingyu lebih memilih untuk mengantar pulang Sohye itu membuatku sesak.

Semua rasa sesak yang baru ini membuat pertanyaan yang dulu ada mulai muncul lagi.

Pertanyaan pertanyaan yang sejujurnya masih belum aku jawab. Dan belum ada yang bisa menjawab.

Aku sedikit mengenyampingkan semua itu dan menarik napas dalam dalam. Benar kata Seungcheol. Aku tidak hanya bisa diam bukan. Aku menyayanginya. Kami saling menyayangi. Ini semua akan terlewati.

Iya kan?

Aku akan ke rumah Mingyu. Memberikan kue ini. Dan kami akan bicara. Kami harus bicara.

Tapi semakin aku melangkahkan kaki ku aku semakin tidak yakin.

Suara suara itu muncul lagi.

Bagaimana jika

Mungkin saja

Apa benar

Sampai kapan.

Iyah.

Sampai kapan. Pertanyaan terbesar yang selalu aku tanyakan jika ada sesuatu hal yang membuatku tersenyum.

Ketika orang tua dan adikku meninggal aku sempat yakin.

Yakin sekali.

Bahwa suatu kebahagiaan memiliki limit. Memiliki tanggal kadaluarsa.

Maka ketika Mingyu membuatku bahagia. Seketika aku bertanya.

Sampai kapan Mingyu akan bisa membuatku bahagia?

Dari dulu sampai sekarang belum terjawab.

Namun hari itu. Tanggal 6 April. Setelah 9 bulan pertanyaan itu tergantung akhirnya bisa terjawab.

Dan Mingyu yang menjawab nya.

Semua itu terjawab saat Mingyu mencium Sohye tepat di taman di mana dia menciumku pertama kali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa bisa seseorang yang tadinya bermata normal tiba tiba jadi buta warna?

Kata buku tidak.

Kata Google tidak.

Tapi kenapa ini terjadi padaku?

Semuanya berubah jadi hitam dan putih.

Antara mataku yang rusak atau memang warna itu luntur karena air hujan.

Iyah. Hujan.

Dia kembali.

Tapi anehnya suara bising derasnya hujan ini sangat aku sukai. Aku jadi tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang dia katakan di halte bus saat itu.

Dia menggenggam tanganku masih sama eratnya. Namun tidak ada kehangatan sama sekali.

Dinginnya hujan mungkin bisa jadi salah satu faktor. Tapi kenyataan bahwa apa yang dia katakan saat itu adalah hal utama yang membuat semua ini jadi begitu dingin.

Ayo kita putus.

Samar samar tapi masih jelas.

Benar bukan?

Bahagia itu ada limitasinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sudah aku bilang Lee Jihoon. Jika meminjam payung pororoku selalu saja kau lupa mengembalikan._

 _Kumohon Wonwoo ayo masuk dulu. Kau sudah basah kuyup begini._

 _Kau tau payung pororo itu sangat berharga bagiku Jihoon-aa. Ayahku membeli nya untuk kado ulang tahunku. Dia memberikan ku lalu berjanji akan menraktir ku steak setelah aku pulang sekolah. Kau tau?_

 _Iya aku tau. Ayo makanya masuk dulu yah kumohon._

 _Kau tidak tau! Aku sangat membutuhkan payung itu. Kau tidak mengerti. Cuman itu yang aku punya._

 _Wonwoo.._

 _Bagaimana bisa kau lupa mengembalikan saat aku benar benar butuh payung itu Jihoon-aa._

 _Maafkan aku Wonwoo._

 _Aku butuh payung pororoku. Aku kehujanan..._

.

.

.

.

.

Bagiku. Kebahagiaan itu pasti ada limitnya.

Ada batasnya.

Ada jangka waktunya.

Matahari tidak akan selalu bersinar bukan?

Hujan pasti akan datang.

Entah bersama kenangan indah. Entah bersama kenangan pahit.

Setidaknya payung pororoku bisa menemaniku menikmati ini semua.

 _Aku bisa mengahajar dia kapan saja Won._

 _Tidak perlu._

 _Aku bisa menyantetnya. Seungcheol bisa membantuku. Dia hafal beberapa mantra._

 _Di sini aku yang memang salah Jihoon._

 _Lihat bukan kah mereka sangat serasi?_

Kataku. Sambil membentuk suatu figura dengan jariku. Membuatkuseperti melihat potret seseorang dengan tawanya yang pernah jadi tawaku juga.

 **END**

 **Saya ga pernah suka FF yang membuat Wonwoo saya tersiksa. Ha ha ha tapi saya malahan bikin ff begini.**

 **giyu05 :** Ini sudah dilanjut dan sudah end. Kecewa ga? Ha ha ha

 **OmmaBee :** Jadi terharu ada yang bilang ini keren. Hiks. Terimakasih huhu. Betul deh aku baru. Berpengalaman baper sama ff sih iya aku mah. Oke nanti aku akan mampir. Semangat buat ff mu juga.

 **Mocca2294 :** Terimakasih he he he

 **Guest :** Dia emang tsundere lahir batin. Tapi dia rapuh di dalam hiks. Why? Ayo aminin bareng bareng aja yah huhuhu

 **.k28 :** Jleb emang namun kenyataan. Saya bisa teriak teriak sendiri padahal tangan mereka cuman bersentuhan ga ada lima detik. Terimakasih juga sudah menyukai cerita saya.

 **Nikeisha Farras :** Terimaksih he he he . Ini gatau bakal bisa bikin sequel nya. Rencanya maunya iya. Doakan saja bisa melanjutkan he he he

 **Park RinHyun-Uchiha :** Selain bisa bikin meleleh dia juga bisa bikin menangis. Jangan lupa. Kardus tetaplah kardus. Naon.

 **Rizki920 :** Doakan saya dan meanie supaya saya bisa konsisten menulis ide yang ada di otak saya dan supaya meanie selalu bersama yah.

 **junghyunie :** walaupun masih buanyak yang lebih keren cuman makasi yah. Saya terharu lagi jadinya hiks. Ini udah dilanjut. Kecewa ga? He he he

 **ddazed :** hampir semua meanie shipper yang saya tau merasakan ini semua. Ha ha ha ayo berdoa bersama. Ga. Jihoon ga nyantet. Dia lebih milih nyipatin lagu hehehe maaf garing.

 **Btw terimakasih banyak yang sudah membaca mereview bahkan mem-favoritkan ff pelampiasan ini.**

 **Semoga saya bisa membuat sequelnya atau ff lain yang berakhir bahagia.**

 **Sampai bertemu di ff selanjutnya..**


End file.
